


The Doe

by Sumilacra



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, brock has accent just cus, brock is called deer man a lot, cervitaur!Brock, elvish speech, hunter!Brian, mentioned vanoss, small talk of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumilacra/pseuds/Sumilacra
Summary: Never had Brian thought of meeting such a beautiful doe, but what the young hunter didn't know was that this specific deer was not like any other prey he had ever seen captured.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby
Kudos: 22





	The Doe

He swore it was the biggest deer he has ever seen, the coat were shades of golden that reflected dimly in the moonlight. He's only heard rumors of "The Goddess's Doe" said to be the most rare piece of game a hunter could ever prey on.

What Brian had thought as myths in current doubtful adolescence. Which being so young as to hunt deep in the woods at darklight, was prohibited by his family and tribe. Brian didn't care, the earlier spat he had made him sour and eager to take his actions out on some innocent animal. Sound morbid, but in the situation he was in now, he hadn't cared, but when he saw the large body of the downed doe(could be buck for how large it was) his mind was all but angry. 

Not only was he taken aback by such a beautiful coat and enough meat on it to feed his family for a week and a half, Brian felt pity on the poor animal as it lay stagnant, the back two hooves caught in a human trap made by his tribe. Still not even that had surprised him. It was that it wasn't just an ordinary deer, it had the torso of a man that was placed on the prey's shoulders. Half man, half deer to put it simple.

Brian had no clue what to do. Should he call for his tribe? Should he let this… _thing_ go? But he didn't even know if the weird deer man had been alive for all that matters. "Shit-" he hissed before the monster had been awoken and afraid with startled shouts. An undignified shriek left Brian's mouth before handling a grip on his bow, pulling the string back with an arrow at the ready. The brunet deer man had held his hands- his human hands up- before speaking.

"(1) _Care- vamme harna me, have mercime_ " the voice was startled and raspy, maybe from disuse or what Brian hated to admit thinking, cries for help. What Brian did know that he had no idea what he was saying "what? Do you speak English? Human? What the hell even are you?" The questions overflowed as he took a cautious step forward, the deer man trying his best to scoot away but hissed at the snare that sank into his back legs. 

"(2) _Harna. Mime telqui…_ " was what the creature said, then slowly swallowed "Please help me, sir hunter" Brian mentally laughed at the little name but that didn't deter his stance. The moon had covered itself with the clouds when Brian huffed. "Are you… are you human?" It was a stupid question, and he knew that but he had to make sure at least. 

"No" he dragged out the vowel to the accent that Brian could clearly hear without the immense panic in his voice. Brian couldn't find it in him to let the tribe know of his discovery, nor did he have the heart to impale the scared creature. It made the situation better (or worse) when the moon finally shined again on the two. Brian's breath hitched, his eyes landing on the frightened ones across from him, the chocolate brown eyes mixed with the sparkled golden. 

"How beautiful…" 

The comment had been left in the air, both species left breathless in each other's presence once again. The adolescent human had met the most beautiful creature, but of course not the way he seemed to have wanted. He scanned the outer lines of the braids that dangled from the rest of his short hair. Checking the small yet defined muscles and following the strangers stomach down to where his torso meets the deer body the golden fur stitching onto the v-line of the torso and thick fur followed down the shoulders and back.

Something inside Brian had leapt into his throat as he set his eyes on the matter at hand, flinching when he had made contact with the snare biting past the golden fur and into the flesh of his back legs. 

Brian groaned as he relaxed placing his bow on the ground, throwing his quiver down with it. "I'll help you" he took one step forward with his hands in front of him expecting the creature to jump back again. When he didn't he took another. Damn he was treating the deer man like a dumb animal, not that he didn't mean to. The thought was justifiable when Brian noticed the others brown eyes stared with uncertainty and mistrust. 

When he was close enough Brian kneeled next to the stake the snare had been attached to. He noticed the sigil on the wooden nail that it was Evan's snare. He hated sabotaging his own tribal member's traps but this was a different case, a very different case. He took a glance at the deer man's face the small glint of terror showed when Brian reached a hand to his hind legs. "It's alright, I just need to see the damage before I cut it off. I don't want to pull off any more skin off of ya than there already is" he waited a small bit after the man nodded, subtly but still there. 

He continued his action, placing a gentle palm above the reddened fur (which was surprisingly long) carefully moving tufts of the golden coat away to see the wound. Some threads of fur made the stag man flinch, Brian finally noticed the slight squelch sound from the damp fur being moved. With how much blood there was, he had been caught maybe an hour and a half or so before Brian had found him. Small signs of dry blood also helped with the accusation. 

Brian gave the man a glance again seeing that he had leaned forward gripping the grass, his eyes darting around the ground, trying to keep himself busy, "I'll remove it now.." he gave a warning before pulling out the stake from the ground and trying his best to release the wire from the flesh without touching the raw skin. A pained whimper was all that Brian heard before he finally removed the wire trap from the creature. 

Ripping a piece from his sleeve he wrapped each leg individually as best as he could. Brian stared at his bandaging having small pride before making eye contact with his "damsel in distress" 

"Thank you" the small accent had given Brian shivers but he none-the-less answered "don't mention it, it's not like I will be able to see you again, my tribe lives for hunting the Goddess's Doe." Brian admitted looking away sadness of seeing such a beautiful creature he had been training to hunt for good luck and other dumb rumors like that. "I do deserve at least my savior's name" the deer curled it's legs closer to himself scooting near Brian, the pale skin of his human torso in the others field of vision "My name is Brian. What is yours?" 

With baited breath, Brian wanted to hear the name of the beautiful stag man his own chest filling as the stranger breathed in "I'm-"

"Brian! Is that you?" 

He looked back for a second seeing the light of a torch over a tall bush, "Mother-" he gasped realizing she could see he had destroyed a trap and find out he healed the Goddess's Doe. Panicked thuds of hooves and grunts matched Brain's heart. He couldn't hide now, but as long as his doe stays hidden (which how large he is that's impossible) and safe from his mother's loyal to his tribe. Brian turned his head to tell the other to run. 

But when he saw nothing but a large imprint in the grass where the stag man had laid, and bloody patches on the small weeds he sighed in relief. 

"Brian! There you are! Oh gods I was worried you had run off to God knows where." Brian was brought into a painful embrace, albeit in relief. "Sorry mother, I just had to cool off" he lied trying to hide the scene beside him.

Thankfully his mother dragged him up to his feet "let's get you home young man, you know what lurks around at night.." at her words, he smirked because he knew what lurked around and something much more. He wanted to look back when he was tugged away, as if the half man half deer had been still there but he didn't have the strength as his daydreaming had taken over his thoughts.

He knew he wanted to see his beautiful doe again, the magnificent coat he failed to believe in. Maybe by another chance. For now he had to explain to his father how he had lost his family bow and quiver.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- "don't hurt me have mercy"
> 
> 2- "It hurts... My legs.."


End file.
